Love Hurts
by animerandomnessqueen
Summary: Set after epsiode 2 of Free!ES and Sosuke winds up hurting Haru (he has a sprained wrist calm down) after he doesn't leave Rin alone. Let's see how this plays out. Requested by OneDayPineapple. Enjoy and please R&R! Thanks!


**This is another requested story from OneDayPineapple. The prompt was Haru getting hurt and Rin taking care of him and after seeing the second episode of Eternal Summer, this is the plot I decided. So please enjoy Sosuke being a jerk and RinHaru fluffy-cuteness. **

* * *

It was a week after SplashFest and a week since Sosuke gave his warning to Haru. Even though he was slightly threatened, Haru still hung around Rin despite the side glares he received. He wasn't sure why Rin was so different to him, all he knew was he never wanted to leave his side.

"Oi, Nanase." Haru cringed at the voice that called him.

"What do you want now, Yamazaki?"

"I thought I told you to stay out of Rin's way."

"The way I see it, I'm not in his way."

"Oh yeah? Well then, I'll just have to make sure you learn your lesson."

Before Haru had anytime to react he was shoved to the ground with Sosuke looming over him. He tried to push himself up only to have a shooting pain go through his wrist. He glanced at Sosuke to see him with his fist raised, ready to punch him. Haru could only prepared for the worst.

"Oi, Sosuke! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Haru looked back to see Rin holding Sosuke's arm from moving.

"Rin", Haru breathed in relief.

"Well?", Rin asked with a venomous tone to his voice.

"I was just- um", Sosuke just trailed off.

"You know? I'm sure that the principal and the club adviser would love to hear about how you nearly punched someone from another school."

"Rin, I was just-"

"Go, Sosuke!" Rin shoved him in the other direction before turning his attention to Haru.

"You ok?"

Haru looked at his wrist which was slightly discolored. He tried to hide it before Rin could see, but he didn't make it. Rin immediately knelt down next to him and felt his wrist for any broken bones. Haru only flinched in response.

"Well, I don't think anything's broken", Rin said helping Haru up,"but you should still have someone look at it." The dark haired teen only nodded and looked at the ground as he walked with Rin.

* * *

After getting checked by a nurse it turned out Haruka only had a grade 2 sprain. All he needed to do was rest his wrist, ice it for 20 minutes 3-4 times a day, and wrap it so that it was harder to move it. The nurse also told him to keep it elevated while he slept. The worst part, however, in Haru's case, was that he couldn't swim until it was healed. The upside was that Rin came by after school/practice to check on him, and he made him his mackerel and pineapple.

"So, Haru, what exactly happened? I would ask Sosuke but i'm still to pissed to even look at him right now." Haru debated on if he should tell him or not. In the end he spilled the whole story.

"Before the relay at SplashFest, he cam and talked to me. He said that he saw our relay and told me to stay out of your way. Or apparently that meant I need to stay away from you forever. When I didn't he said he would teach me a lesson and- you know what happened from there." Rin was quiet for a few minutes after the explanation.

Rin sighed.

"He always did do things before getting the facts. That moron. I'm sorry Haru, but you do know that you're not in my way right?" Haru nodded solemnly.

"I'm gonna have to set him straight tomorrow." Rin glanced at Haru. "Want anything?" Haru looked at the redhead before looking away shyly, mumbling 'not really'.

"Haru, you're lying. Come on. I'm here to help you so if you want something jut say it."

"But what I want is weird."

"Weird how?" Haru's response was so quiet that Rin couldn't hear it. "Huh?"

"I said I want a hug", Haru mumbled loud enough to be heard. The shark toothed swimmer stared at his friend, and crush, in shock.

"Y-you want a...hug?" Haru stared at the ground, his face bright red in embarrassment.

"I told you it was weird, and I know you don't want to so it's ok that you don't." Haru gasped as arms circled themselves around him.

"I just don't see why you would want a hug. Normally you hate them, unless it's Nagisa in which case we've all given up with him."

Haru just nuzzled his head into Rin's chest and smiled slightly to himself.

"Thank you, Rin-rin", Haru teased.

"Sh-shut up." Rin blushed, but continued holding Haru close to him.

It was in that moment when everything clicked into place for the blue eyed boy. He wanted to always be with Rin and hated people telling him otherwise because he loved him. He couldn't tell when it started, but he loved Rin more than water, more than swimming, more than mackerel, more than anything. He wasn't even mad at Sosuke anymore for making so he couldn't swim. All that mattered was loving his Rin and having him hold him.

* * *

**Yeah. It could have been better and who knows I might rewrite it in the future, but for now I hope you enjoyed it. Also I would love it if you would give me more prompts to write on. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
